1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to biofeedback methods and devices, and more particularly to systems and methods for career consulting and management using biometric information such as heart rate variability data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, career-based consulting and management is based on either a given employee's performance ratings (e.g., measured by client satisfaction surveys, 360° peer or manager surveys), or on the results of questionnaires or interviews answered by the given employee. Both of these fundamental source types have their limitations. Job performance results can be highly influenced by elements such as interpersonal relationships between the given employee and others, e.g., their manager, or job location. Answers to questionnaires or interviews are limited in that the given answers are in one extreme either wholly true (perhaps due to a given employee's modesty), or at the other extreme greatly exaggerated (if the interviewee is trying to inflate his or her capabilities and/or accomplishments). The process of interviewing employees can also be costly and time consuming, and bears the risk that only part of all potential talents are discovered and monitored.